The Great Legend
speaks otherwise but sadly, it is all myth and a faint memory now.|Unknown}} , also alternatively referred to as the Ancient War of Legends, and later known as the Ageless War and the Magi Civil War respectively, was a mythological war of epic proportions that razed the peaceful lands of Magi World many centuries ago, so much so that it forever changed a people and simultaneously created and destroyed numerous landscapes. The Great Legend provides the basis, setting, and mythos for Mobile Suit Gundam Magi. History Origins Legends states that the Inhabitants of Magi World did not always originally possess the Sacred Art within them, and in fact came from a far less noble beginning than originally imagined. Recovered texts from Ancient Ruins found all over Magi World suggested that the currents Inhabitants, who regularly referred to themselves as Magi, were the supposed descendants of a long forgotten Mankind. How the Magi ultimately came to be, and be the successor of Humanity was often referenced in the Ancient Texts by an event called The Sundering, a direct result from the occurrence of the Ageless War. Long ago, Mankind was able to reach the stars. With great fervor and perseverance, the Humans were able to expand well beyond the confines of Earth and the Sol System. Centuries passed and Humanity had managed to reach a zenith in technological development and scientific knowledge that resulted in the birth of the Unified Human Government. Ultimately, this unification propelled Man into a state of economic, military, and political prosperity. This Great Age of Mankind, commonly called the Golden Age, saw the development of the greatest Human Civilization ever known to Man. But unfortunately, it was not set to last. Discoveries of the Souls At the very edge of the Milky Way Galaxy, the Unified Human Government discovered several dozen inert objects of unknown composition floating aimlessly within an Asteroid Belt. Piqued with interest, the objects were immediately taken into UHG custody for study. The objects were later revealed to be of crystalline appearance, and were regularly likened to that of a purple rhombus. Emergence of the Magi End of the Golden Age The Sundering Aftermath Acceptance of the Great Legend While the topic about it was often seen with disdain and distrust, many of the Magi Wisemen came to the agreement that the Great Legend itself was an event marred by conflicting facts and obscurity. Any information that been gleamed from the Great Legend was often seen with reluctance, due to the mixture of fact and myth, truth and legend. Records about it were often cryptic and vague, and the stories passed from generation to generation had been extensively modified by numerous Orators, heavily discrediting its credibility. Conflict of the Great Legend Even though the Great Legend was commonly seen as an old folk tale, many great presumptions about it, and the role of the Sacred Art served came into play. The biggest presumption This conflict over the regulation and control of the Sacred Art ultimately led to the creation of the Holy Techno-Chantry and the Magis Imperium, each with ideologies set on the opposite side of the spectrum that set each organization into the ominous path of war. Notes Trivia *Due to the events of the Ageless War, usage of the term Earth decreased dramatically. Centuries later, the term Magi World, would become synonymous with Earth. *Newtypes in this iteration of Mobile Suit Gundam are generally called as Magi and Magis respectively. The Magi were theorized to be the descendants of the Homo Novus, being offhandedly referred to as Homo Magi. Or in fact, could be Homo Novus due to striking similarities. *According to Author Kohta Hirano, this is the first Mobile Suit Gundam Series (Canon & Fanon alike) where the majority of the Mankind were currently born as Newtypes. Behind the Scenes *The Great Legend implies that Mankind had managed to become a technologically advanced Civilization. But with the discovery of the Soul Crystals and the subsequent and accidental creation of the Soul Shards and Magis respectively, the Ageless War occurred and evidently cause Mankind to become a Gothic-influenced Advanced Society now ruled by the Sacred Art instead of Science. References Documented References Literature References